


Wooing the CEO

by DaniJayNel



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Scylla, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Oneshot, Repairwoman Raelle, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Scylla, CEO of Ramshorn Corporation. Raelle, just a regular repairwoman.When Raelle is called out to fix Scylla's aircon, sparks immediately fly between them. Scylla decides to compensate Raelle far more than expected as thanks for her labour, and in reply Raelle asks to take her out to dinner. But it's totally not a date. It's really not. Until it is.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 82
Kudos: 337





	Wooing the CEO

**Author's Note:**

> The CEO x Repairwoman fic, as promised. Enjoy!
> 
> Also lmao I've always wanted to use like a super cliche romance tropey kinda title. I couldn't think of what to name this so I just settled on this title. Almost just named this 'Repairwoman and Her Sexy Weird CEO'

The name Ramshorn was powerful.

As a child, Scylla had never really understood what set her apart from all of the other kids. Her name held weight, but she’d never felt it on her shoulders. She was blissfully innocent and naive for most of her young life, doted on and worshipped, and all this she thought was just the natural order of things.

When she hit puberty, that was when she realized that the name Ramshorn had power. She didn’t like it, the way people fawned over her. She hated how her heart kept getting broken by bonds made with people who cared more for her influence and her name, than her.

Scylla had two older brothers, and she was the youngest child. She had heard one of the maids whispering one day, about how Scylla had been conceived accidentally during a drunken celebration, how her parents had considered whether to have her or not. Due to that, her brothers were much older than her and she had never gotten along with them. They were like her father, cold and distant, and they were clearly being groomed to take the family empire once their father decided to retire.

He never, unfortunately, had the chance to. When Scylla turned nineteen, she was abroad studying when she received the news that her entire family had been caught in a terrible fire. Their estate had all but entirely burnt down, and there were no survivors.

Being the last of her line, that put Scylla in the position of acting head of the family—that no longer existed—and CEO of Ramshorn Corporations. For a short while, she had been a suspect. It was suspicious, they said, that she was the only survivor. That she was the runt of the litter, the outcast, the one who had no fingers in the sticky pot of Ramshorn Corp.

Scylla was... different. She knew people called her weird, especially since she never really learnt how to show what she was feeling on her face. So when she learnt the news, she was very stoic. Years of living in a cold family and being raised by house staff made it difficult for her to really feel anything. When it did hit her, though, she’d cried all night. But the investigators never saw that, they only saw her unblinking eyes and stiff posture and the way her expression only shifted very slightly, as if calculated.

In the end, they were able to identify that the fire had been caused by a gas leakage, and Scylla’s alibi was solid. She truly had no idea, had nothing linking her to the deaths of her family, and so they let her go on with her life.

The media ate the story up like rabid dogs. It was so scandalous, that a fresh faced, nineteen-year-old Scylla, who had possibly murdered her entire family just to get some of the fortune, would now be in charge of a mega corporation.

It infuriated her. It made her shut off from everyone and everything. She wasn’t a stranger to business and to managing. She was very sharp and a quick study, and when she had been a child, adults had a habit of forgetting she was in the room. She overheard many deals and meetings, and she knew that her father had ruled with an iron fist and that her brothers were exactly like him.

Everyone had seemed to hold their breath, to see what Scylla would do to mess up. How, exactly, she would bring her family’s empire crumbling to the ground. They lost stock holders, they had deals that were pending cancelled, and partners withdrew. Half of their board resigned, all fearful that their names would be tied to the next terrible scandal.

The odds were entirely stacked against her. Scylla could easily sell Ramshorn off. She’d already inherited an incredible fortune, and she didn’t need to work. But the whispers and the media buzz irritated her, and she felt like selling out was exactly what they expected her to do. That she was too weak, too timid to take things by the reigns.

So, Scylla worked for it. She took over, introduced herself, learnt the inner workings of Ramshorn Corp. She barely slept and barely ate, especially since she had so much to catch up on. Before she could do anything else, she needed to meet with all of the company’s former partners and financial backers. They were all reluctant to meet with her, especially since they had pulled out when she needed them most.

With a lot of charm and some flirting, she got them all to sign on again. They were clearly hesitant, and a risk, but she needed them. When she was certain the company would not go under from bankruptcy, she started digging. She gathered as much dirt on her partners as she could. At the same time, she started making changes. She hired new staff, dissolved some departments that she thought weren’t useful and created new departments that were more in line with the times.

She hired an assistant to help with her workload, a beautiful older woman named Anacostia. When they’d first met, Anacostia hadn’t heard a thing about her.

“You don’t know who I am?”

Anacostia stopped stirring her tea and gave Scylla a questioning glance. “Should I?”

Scylla waited to see if she was joking, but she just casually drank her tea. “Why did you apply?”

“I moved down to Salem to help with my sister and her kid. Recent divorcee, and being a single mother is a lot of work.”

Scylla nodded and arranged her papers into a neat pile in front of her. There were many CVs of people desperate for the position, but Anacostia was the first she was meeting with. There had just been something about her over their phone call that made Scylla think perhaps they would be a good fit.

“You will be my personal assistant,” Scylla said, reaching for her coffee. “You will be expected to monitor all of my communications; emails, calls, messages. I don’t want anything brought to me that isn’t urgent. I will only have a single personal cell that only you will have the number to, in the event that you need me. During meetings, I will need you at my side to monitor faces, body language and reactions. Out of meetings, I want you to do background checks and dig up any dirt you can find on any big shot man that walks through my doors.”

Anacostia lifted a brow. She didn’t say anything for a while, and Scylla wondered what she would say. The advert for the job had only said it was to be a PA for her, not that there were a lot of other things tacked on. Scylla couldn’t really put those things in the ad, and if Anacostia wasn’t fine with this now, then she was better seeking employment elsewhere.

“You’re young,” Anacostia started. “From what I understand and the little I heard, you’ve inherited an empire against your will.” She sat back, eyes scrutinizing. “I didn’t expect you to be so strong minded and driven. I’m willing to do whatever you need in order to pave the way for you, but if I feel we’re doing things morally reprehensible, I will quit. And I won’t be quiet about it.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the words settling down around them. Finally, Scylla gave Anacostia her brightest smile. It unnerved a lot of people, because she made a point to stare directly into their eyes with that smile, and she didn’t even blink. She held her hand out.

“When can you start?”

After that, Scylla’s workload decreased by a lot. She shifted a lot of the grunt work to her new PA, but Anacostia didn’t complain once. She seemed to understand exactly what Scylla needed, too, and she did a fantastic job. With all of the unpleasant things taken care of, Scylla could finally really focus her attention where it was needed.

Charity.

For years, she had watched her father build upon the empire his father’s father had started on the backs of the labourers. They had destroyed competitors, absorbed other companies and then mercilessly fired all of the staff. Ramshorn Corp did not have a good legacy, only that of making enemies and profit.

Scylla did not need profit. She had a modest home that she’d bought in a quiet neighbourhood, and she’d bought a new car that was small and environmentally friendly. Other than that, so long as she had the essentials that she needed, her wealth meant nothing to her.

She secretly donated to various organizations, and she also made sure that her money was being used to actually help communities and minorities, and that some suit wasn’t pocketing a percentage for himself. Whenever she discovered a charity was really all about stealing donations for profit, she had Anacostia dig up some dirt, and then the evidence was anonymously sent to the media.

The people behind those charities were always arrested, and if not, their names were run through the dirt. No one knew she was behind this, and she was fine with that. She wasn’t doing any of this for personal recognition.

She did need to change the public image of her company name, though. So she set up a charity department and she ran a lot of community projects and donated as much as she could in the name of the company.

Slowly but surely, Ramshorn Corp was seen as a bustling, economically beneficial powerhouse that provided as much as it took—no, provided more.

Scylla had made her fair share of enemies through all of this, of course. Her main competitor, Spree Enterprise were constantly trying to tear her down. Sabotage, threats and the like were normal for her coming from them, but she didn’t want to inflate their balloons with her breaths. She needed the air to breathe.

At the age of twenty-four, Scylla was known as the mos t influential CEO at her age. She had carved a name for herself using her sweat and blood.

_Bold, fierce, frightening—a woman not to cross, but a woman to keep as an ally for when you truly need it._

Anacostia had remained with her through all of those five years, and the two of them had grown very close. But Scylla was still too afraid to open herself up to someone. If asked, she would have no choice but to say that the closest thing she had to family was Anacostia. It was a little embarrassing.

The tabloids obsessed over her personal life, wondering who she was dating, if anyone at all. It was public knowledge that she was bisexual, and she often took dates to galas and public events, but they were usually just escorts, both men and women. Sometimes when the need hit, Scylla would find a bar and take someone home. But in the last year, she hadn’t really felt like getting into bed with more strangers.

She had the world at her fingertips, and yet she was miserable. Whenever she saw families together, or couples, there was a sharp stab of jealousy and bitterness right in her heart. She didn’t really know what a warm, healthy family felt like. She’d certainly never been in love, either. All those she had loved, had only loved her money.

Scylla didn’t have time to pander to other people, especially not for something so beneath her as love.

On a miserably hot Friday afternoon, Scylla and Anacostia sat silently in the car as Scylla drove them back to the office. They had just finished a meeting with execs from a big company called Life Guard Org from overseas, and if they could forge a strong alliance with them they could open up so many opportunities.

The Life Guard Org was somehow a business model run entirely for NGOs and charity. Its founder, the daughter of a powerful businessman, used her own wealth and that of her family to build her community and help the less fortunate. Scylla admired her a lot, especially when they’d met for coffee and she found out that Mrs Reiss was actually very friendly and open.

“I liked her,” Anacostia commented suddenly. “Seems you liked her too.”

Scylla stopped at a red light. “She was pleasant.”

“Overall, yes. On the eyes, too.”

Scylla lifted a dark brow. “Were you checking her out?”

Anacostia didn’t smile, but the corner of her mouth twitched. “No, but I saw you were.”

Scylla let out a sigh. “I was not checking her out.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have time to even think about that.”

“What, you can’t just think that another woman is beautiful?”

The light turned green and Scylla continued on. “Anacostia, I don’t remember hiring you to be my romantic advisor.”

“Scyl, I’ve been at your side for over five years now. I’ve never seen you in a relationship. I’ve seen your worst sides, so I think I deserve to see what you look like happy.”

This conversation was making her very uncomfortable. Occasionally she and Anacostia would discuss personal things, but Scylla never confided in her. She never told her about her fears and wants and the longing, deep inside, that she kept hidden even from herself. She swallowed thickly and offered Anacostia a smile that was plastic.

“If I ever feel lonely, I’ll ask you to make a dating profile for me.”

Anacostia rolled her eyes, but she thankfully let the topic go.

Scylla felt a little guilty. Out of everyone at Ramshorn Corp, Anacostia showed her the most respect. It was difficult for a lot of people there—well, those from before her takeover—because she was so young. In their eyes, she did not deserve the respect. Anacostia had respected her from day one. If she thought Scylla was doing something wrong, she would always bring it up. They never fought horribly because they were able to talk issues out like adults, and Scylla really valued that.

And still, she was too hesitant to let Anacostia into her personal life. So far, it was strictly business, and so it would stay.

They got back to the office and Scylla sighed in relief when she collapsed at her desk. It was so hot in her office that sweat slicked her skin, and she had to tie her hair up to get it off the back of her neck. She rifled through her drawer for the remote to the aircon and then switched it on, but it didn’t. She frowned, checked the batteries in the remote. She tried again, but it still wasn’t working.

Scylla picked up her phone and dialled Anacostia, not in the mood to shout.

“Anacostia, at your service.”

“Can you please hire someone to fix my aircon? It’s not working and I’m about to melt.”

“Sorry, Scylla. I forgot to mention it this morning. A few of the units stopped working and I’ve been meaning to have that sorted. I’ll call for a repairman right now.”

“Thanks. Please tell them to come immediately. I don’t care if I have to pay double.”

Sometimes, Scylla could admit that having an abundance of wealth made her life much easier. She never used her money for outrageous things that she didn’t need, like eight cars and five mansions. But she did cheat a little sometimes. For all of her hard work, she was allowed a little cheating.

Scylla settled in at her desk, as hot and sweaty as she was, and started working through her emails. Only those that were important were forwarded to her by Anacostia, and even through all the filtering there was still an insane amount. Many documents needed her signature, and she was back and forth from her PC to her printer. It was annoying, and she was starting to get dizzy from the heat.

Fourty minutes must have passed since she asked Anacostia to call for repairs, and she was getting very annoyed that they weren’t there yet. What was taking them so long? Salem City wasn’t so big, and once they were inside the building they would have been escorted right up to Scylla’s floor.

Patience wearing thin, Scylla pushed the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows. It wasn’t a professional look, and she had tried her best not to give in but the heat was unbearable. She was grateful for deciding to wear the shorter skirt today.

Anacostia’s desk was just across her office. This floor was just reserved for them, so it only consisted of the reception desk—Anacostia’s domain—Scylla’s office and a collection of meeting rooms. There was also a small bathroom and a kitchenette, but Scylla rarely used it.

Her office door was open, so Scylla decided to go the more traditional route and spoke as loudly as she could without it being a yell. She felt like she was dripping with sweat and if she had to sit there another ten minutes, she would either alight on fire or turn into a liquidated mess on the floor. Neither of those things were ideal.

“Anacostia, where the hell is this repair man?”

A throat cleared in her a doorway, one that she didn’t recognize. Scylla glanced up, her face stormy with annoyance and glittering with sweat. She opened her mouth to say something snarky, thinking it was Anacostia coming to give her an update, but instead, standing there and giving her an unimpressed look was a woman. She was... gorgeous. Scylla found her words drying up in her throat and she dropped her hand where it had been massaging her temple, and stared at the newcomer.

She had a tool belt clipped around her waist, dirty overalls and a toolbox gripped in her one hand. Just behind her stood Anacostia, giving Scylla an apologetic look.

“Repair man, as commanded,” the woman announced, giving a deep bow that was mocking. When she straightened, she was frowning.

Scylla didn’t let her surprise show on her face. Anacostia left them and she stood to offer her hand, which the woman took.

“I apologize for my rudeness,” Scylla told her. “I’m Scylla.”

She had beautiful blue eyes and a defiant glint in them. The way her palm felt against Scylla’s was a little too electric, and that was such a strange thing to even think. Scylla pulled her hand away first.

“Raelle,” the woman said. “I’m just here to fix your aircon. I was pulled from another job without warning. Where is it?”

She didn’t seem very impressed or pleased. It was so strange. Maybe it was a bad habit, but Scylla was so accustomed to people falling over themselves to please her. Clearly Raelle didn’t give a shit who she was. There was no doubt she knew the name Ramshorn. Part of Scylla wanted to give her that negative energy right back, but that was petty. She _had_ essentially commanded her service, and Raelle had every right to be upset with her.

Without a word Scylla showed Raelle where the vents for her aircon were and the panel that opened in the ceiling. Raelle brought a long ladder in and climbed up, and while she went to work Scylla returned to her desk.

Raelle was quiet as she worked, up and down the ladder, testing the aircon, swearing softly when it didn’t work. Scylla could smell dust and sweat, and Raelle was starting to distract her. Every time she went over to her tools and bent down to rifle for one, Scylla’s eyes wandered over to her. She studied the line of Raelle’s shoulders, the muscles of her arms, even the line of her jaw. Whenever Raelle turned around, almost catching her, Scylla quickly turned away.

In the entire thirty minutes Raelle was there, Scylla didn’t get a single bit of work done. She was surprised at herself, too, when she blinked and her unopened emails sat on the screen in front of her. Raelle climbed out of the ceiling, placing the panel back exactly where it had been, and blessedly cool air blasted down from the vent right above Scylla’s desk.

She sat back, eyes closed, and sighed in content. For a second, she forgot Raelle was even there, but then those tools jangled loudly and she snapped her eyes open.

“All fixed,” Raelle told her in a voice that was clearly eager to be gone from here.

“Thank you so much, Raelle. That was very quick.”

Raelle looked at her, and she gave a little smug grin. “I’m a fixer,” she said. “And I’m damn good at my job.”

Scylla couldn’t help it, she laughed softly. It was so sudden and genuine that she blinked in surprise at herself, her smile melting away. Raelle didn’t seem to notice, or if she did she didn’t say anything. She gave Scylla a nod and then she left, and Scylla just sat there staring at her back until she couldn’t see her anymore. After a couple of minutes, Anacostia appeared in her doorway.

“Did I hear you laugh?”

Scylla turned back to her screen. “Please pay her triple,” she told her, ignoring the question. “And make sure you pay her, not her company. We’ll pay them their usual fair, but give her triple the amount.”

Anacostia gave her a suspicious look but left to do as told. Scylla clicked through her emails, responded and deleted and forwarded, and finally sighed and sat back. She swivelled around and glanced out the window and the orange horizon. The sun was steadily dipping, and before long it would be dark out.

For some reason she thought of Raelle. The first person to ever treat her like she wasn’t special, and it hadn’t felt too bad.

Too bad she would never see her again.

* * *

Raelle blinked hard. Rubbed at her eyes. Blinked again. She refreshed her banking app because she simply couldn’t believe it, but yep, there it was.

Where the fuck did she get _so much_ money? It was nearly quadruple her salary. She went into the details and saw that the sender was Ramshorn Corporation. It made her stomach flutter in a very uncomfortable way, and she felt a little bit of anger ignite in her chest.

Raelle hated corporations and CEOs. It was not logical or humane for a single person to own so much wealth—no, _hoard_ so much wealth—when the world was suffering. These CEOs lined their pockets while their lower tier staff struggled to meet their basic needs. It was disgusting, and Raelle didn’t condone it.

But her boss had threatened to fire her right then and there when she’d refused to answer the call.

“Come on, Collar, you’re our best,” he’d remarked angrily, “it’s a goddamn compliment.”

Raelle had been at a client fixing their toilet, and she was bent over the open bowl with the phone pressed to her ear. “Well, boss man, I’m busy. Send someone else.”

“You know how the others are. They’ll fuck this up. It’s goddamn Ramshorn Corp, Raelle. They could buy us out and destroy us in seconds. Please.”

“I said no.”

“No? To me? You want a fucking job in the morning? Because this is how you throw your job away.”

Raelle had straightened, her eyes widening. “Shit, you really care this much about some rich fuck?”

“I will say please one more time.”

“Fine. I’ll head over there when I’m done here.”

“No, leave right now.”

Raelle had bit her tongue, agreed and ended the call. She didn’t listen, of course, and hurried to fix the toilet. She didn’t want Mrs Baker to know she had been called out, and that her problem wasn’t important just because she was a lower-class elderly lady and not a corporate head. So, Raelle had been late to Ramshorn Corp.

She never expected Scylla to be so... hot. Raelle didn’t believe in societal beauty standards, but goddamn if Scylla wasn’t the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Honestly, it had just made her a little angry. How was it fair for someone to have literally everything?

And now, Raelle was battling with a lot of emotions. She was mostly confused. Why would they pay her directly? Where did they even get her banking information? Was this a mistake? Hadn’t she been rude to Scylla the entire time?

Raelle’s head hurt. The only way to solve it was to call and query. So, she googled for their contact details and found her secretary’s number. She dialled and waited ten minutes before it was finally answered.

“Ramshorn Corp, how can I direct your call?”

Raelle swallowed. “Hey. Hi. Uh, I was there yesterday to fix the aircon. It’s Raelle, from Fix It Repair.”

The secretary’s tone immediately changed from generic politeness to genuine kindness. “Oh, you! Hi. How can I help you, Raelle?”

Raelle frowned. Had she made such an impression on the damn reception lady?

“Yeah, so I just looked at my bank account today and I think you made a mistake.”

There was a soft chuckle. “No mistake, ma’am.”

“No, there must be a mistake. An absurd amount of money was deposited directly into my account.”

“That’s correct.”

Raelle blinked hard and stared at her fridge. The coffee on her table was getting cold, but she wasn’t even sure if she was in the mood for it anymore.

“I... I’m very confused.”

“Ms Collar, in appreciation for your service and your willingness to attend to our request despite your busy schedule, Scylla herself requested that we compensate you directly. We have paid your company their fee, as well. Scylla believes you are more deserving of compensation for being out and providing the labour.”

Raelle’s mouth popped open. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” The secretary sighed. “Look, I may be speaking out of turn, but... A lot of people think Scylla is a dictator, but she really isn’t. I’ve never seen someone work so hard to help communities and charities. So, please accept this money as her way of thanking you.”

“I don’t really know what to say.”

“A simple thank you would suffice, I think.”

“Thank you!” Raelle’s fingers tightened around her phone. There was another laugh over the line.

“Maybe not to me, Ms Collar. I can send you through to thank Ms Ramshorn directly, if you’d like?”

After this, Raelle’s feelings for Scylla Ramshorn had completely changed. It still made her uncomfortable, but she hadn’t experienced this before. She’d received tips, sure, and sometimes someone would drop by with some snacks or flowers to thank her. But never _this._ Raelle licked her suddenly dry lips.

“I’d like that, thank you.”

“One moment.”

There was a beep and then the line rang again. It was answered very quickly, and when Scylla’s voice filtered through Raelle’s heart actually skipped a beat. It wasn’t just that Scylla was actually pretty intimidating, but she was also, well, beautiful, and powerful, and Raelle felt uncomfortable being in debt to her.

“Scylla Ramshorn,” she greeted, audibly distracted. There was a hint of stress in her voice.

Raelle took a steadying breath. “Hey, it’s Raelle from yesterday. The repairman. Do you remember me?”

“Raelle?” Scylla asked, surprised. “Of course I remember you. I trust you’re calling about your pay?”

_She’s sharp._

“Yes. Your secretary explained it to me. I just wanted to thank you myself.”

Raelle heard the sound of her chair creaking, figured she was likely sitting back to focus on the call. Knowing that made her stomach flutter.

“You’re very welcome, Raelle. It was the least I could do.”

“I just... I was a little rude to you, though.”

“You were. I didn’t... I mean, I’m not someone who expects everyone to like me, and I understand that my name has weight.”

“You really didn’t have to do that, Scylla.” It was a little weird using her name, knowing who she was, but Raelle wanted to connect with her, show that she genuinely appreciated the gesture. “I need to make it up to you.”

Scylla laughed softly. “You want to do something for me? I just paid for your labour, that’s all.”

“No, you didn’t. You could have just paid my boss his fare and gone about your day, but you decided to care about me individually. I feel like I owe you.”

“Well, Raelle Collar, your feelings aren’t my responsibility.”

Raelle lifted a brow and wished Scylla could see her face. Her words were a little harsh, but her tone was light.

“I will annoy the shit out of you until you let me do _something_ to say thank you,” she finally said. “Trust me, I keep my word.”

Scylla let out an audible sigh, but Raelle felt like it was more for show than her actually being annoyed. “What do you have in mind, then?”

Sending something was too impersonal. Raelle doubted there was anything she could buy that would actually make Scylla happy, and she didn’t know her enough to try for chocolates or something. Since she had all this money, she could at least try to do something really thoughtful. But what?

As she thought and Scylla waited on her, Raelle stared at her fridge, at the photos she had pinned to the surface with emoji magnets. She hated those magnets, but they’d been a gift from her dad as a joke and she loved that about them. It never failed to crack him up every time he came to visit and saw that she pinned the poop emoji to a picture of them both together.

“Let me take you out to dinner,” she finally blurted, worrying only too late the implications of the suggestion.

Raelle was definitely into women and Scylla was definitely the sort of woman she’d be into, but she didn’t want it to come across as a romantic thing. But before she could stress, Scylla exhaled loudly.

“Alright. If that will make it easier for you to accept our payment, I’ll let you take me out to dinner.”

Raelle smiled broadly. “Really? Okay! Thank you. I mean, I hope you don’t think I have ulterior motives or anything, because I really don’t.”

Scylla chuckled softly. “Raelle, I’m sure everyone has ulterior motives. Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself. It’s just one dinner. I’m confident you won’t do anything I wouldn’t allow.”

Was that... was she being suggestive?

Raelle swallowed. “Okay, cool. Um. Can I pick you up?”

“Yes you may.”

“Um, does 8 sound okay? Also I don’t know where you live.”

“You can collect me at my office. 8 should be fine.”

Raelle suddenly felt very uncomfortable and wondered if this was even a good idea, and why on earth Scylla was agreeing to this. They said their farewell and Raelle had to gather herself to head on to work.

When she arrived at Scylla’s office that evening to pick her up, she felt severely under dressed even though she’d put on her nicest skinny jeans, boots and leather jacket. Underneath she had her newest dark blue button-up, but that was just very lesbian of her.

Anacostia was at the same desk as last time, and when Raelle walked from the elevator she stood. She had a suspiciously delighted look on her face, which made Raelle flush a little.

“It’s not a date,” she hurried to say, before she even greeted.

Anacostia’s brow lifted. “I didn’t say a thing. You said it.”

She swallowed. “Right, but your face says you think this is a date. It’s not.”

Scylla’s office door opened and then there she was, devastating. She looked exhausted, with mild bruises underneath her eyes that her makeup hadn’t seemed to cover, but otherwise she was insanely attractive. She had on a dark pencil skirt, white blouse and a suit jacket draped over her arm. Her heels gave her a few extra inches.

When Scylla noticed her standing there, not nearly as nicely dressed, she smiled politely.

“Shall we get to it then?” she asked.

Raelle swallowed. Anacostia smirked at her. “It’s not,” she growled at her.

Anacostia lifted her hands in a placating manner, then she chuckled and started packing her things away. She and Scylla said goodbye, and then Scylla joined her in the elevator. Raelle was glad she had her butch boots on, since they gave her enough height to stay equal to Scylla’s.

They were both quiet on the ride down, with Raelle not sure what to say. She still felt so uncomfortable, and she wondered if Scylla would at any point decide this wasn’t really worth it, or if it was all beneath her. Raelle didn’t have some fancy limo or instant reservations at fancy restaurants.

When they made it to Raelle’s rusty car, she opened the door for Scylla and beckoned for her to get in. Scylla gave her a beautiful smile for it.

“It’s old, but she’s been faithful all these years,” she said by way of apologizing.

Scylla nodded. “A car is still a car.”

Raelle hurried to climb in on her side. “So, any allergies or food you absolutely hate?”

Scylla looked a little ridiculous in her car, if Raelle was being honest. She was so clearly high class and elegant, and she seemed uncomfortable too. Her eyes were roving over the small car’s interior, and Raelle was glad she’d decided to clean everything out the day before. It smelt a little musty in there, but she had a suspicion the smell had soaked into and become one with the seats. There was no getting rid of that smell.

Scylla relaxed in the seat, shoulders dropping. “I’m fine with anything.”

Raelle stared for a moment more. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

With that as confirmation, Raelle confidently left Ramshorn Corporations, with their CEO in her very dingy car, and headed down town. It was a relief to be away from all of those tall buildings and the constant stretch of concrete and industry. Downtown was way more urban, with houses crammed together and trees speckled everywhere. There was a small restaurant at the shopping centre here, and when Raelle parked in front of it, Scylla gave her a questioning look.

“Okay, so it might look like we could get mugged here, but it’s really not that bad.” Scylla’s eyes widened in mild alarm, so Raelle just laughed. “I’m kidding.”

Scylla exhaled. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to this.”

Raelle hesitantly put her hand on Scylla’s. “Hey, I get it. We’re from totally different worlds, but this is the best I could think of. Is this okay? Otherwise I guess we could maybe go somewhere you’d like?”

Scylla’s smirk caught her off guard. “I doubt you could afford the places I eat at.”

Raelle lifted a brow. “Wow, rude.”

“Simply the truth.”

“Then, Your Highness,” she teased playfully, dipping her head, “would you be so kind as to humble this eatery with your exquisite presence?”

Scylla just stared at her, visibly surprised. Raelle would have started to worry, but then Scylla broke down into laughter so hard that she snorted at least three times and her eyes filled with tears. She was undoubtedly incredibly beautiful, but there was something just too captivating about the way she let herself go, how her eyes crinkled as she laughed and she bit her lower lip as if to try and keep the chuckles inside.

Raelle felt star struck.

“You have a really warm laugh,” Raelle blurted out.

Scylla’s expression softened, but she glanced away suddenly, uncomfortable. She didn’t say anything.

Realizing she’d maybe finally said the wrong thing, Raelle got out. Scylla did as well, before Raelle could do it for her. They went inside the little restaurant together and Raelle ordered her usual for both of them. When they received their food, they headed back outside and sat down at one of the many benches.

The trees around the lot were covered in twinkling lights, and they added a really lovely ethereal atmosphere. Here, the stars were much brighter in the sky as well. Someone was playing pop music nearby, and the people here were all laughing and chatting peacefully.

Raelle loved this place. When she was a kid, her parents would bring her here all the time. She still ate the same meal as she used to back then, and it was still just as good.

While she dumped her chips into the other end of her burger container, Scylla stared down at the food, like she was unsure. Raelle watched her for a little while until she decided to help.

“Do you need a fork and knife?”

Scylla’s pale blue eyes flicked to hers. There was so much weight in her stare and it made Raelle shiver. “No. I’m capable of eating a burger.”

“Oh.” She popped a chip into her mouth and quietly chewed. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Scylla glanced around them, at the people, the lights, the stars. Though she seemed out of place like this, Raelle could tell she wanted to let go. She held herself so stiffly, but her shoulders were slowly dropping. The tension from her face was melting away.

“When I was a child, one of our younger house servants took me with him when he was running errands. No one was at the estate to watch over me, and I was too young to leave there alone. He stopped at a place similar to this for food, and I remember that day vividly. He was so kind to me, and the food was so good. He was fired the next day when my parents found out.”

She turned forward again and unwrapped her burger. The cheese and sauce oozed out of one end, and Raelle watched Scylla lift the burger to her lips. Her glossy, soft, very attractive lips. “I was just remembering that.”

She took a bite.

Raelle swallowed thickly. Damn, she hadn’t expected for Scylla to share that. She watched her eat until Scylla gave her a lifted brow, and she realized she was being creepy. She gave her a grin to hide her own embarrassment, and then she dug into her own food. It was still so good. This tasted like her childhood. Warm, familiar. Somehow, sharing this with Scylla felt impossibly intimate.

This wasn’t a date. It wasn’t. Right?”

* * *

Scylla felt very out of her element, and she kept catching herself watching her surroundings for paparazzi or anyone who might be there to cause her harm. But, of course, no one would ever expect her to visit such an establishment, and no one seemed to recognize her.

She felt very overdressed. She wished she had thought to ask Raelle if she should dress down, and in hindsight she should have known they would go somewhere casual. Raelle seemed like that—casual, laid back. She clearly didn’t come from wealth, but there was so much ease on her face.

Scylla didn’t doubt that Raelle had her own traumas and anxieties, but she clearly knew how to still enjoy life despite them. Scylla let her own issues rule her life, and she was really tired of it. Tired of being so alone and so afraid of vulnerability.

When she told Raelle that story about Jackson, the servant, she had surprised even herself. Maybe it was just the environment, or it was how calm Raelle was. It made her feel relaxed, like she could unclench her fists and her jaw and just let go for a moment.

When she bit into the burger, flavours exploded on her tongue. She moaned before she could stop herself, and even then, even when Raelle’s eyes popped open wide and her skin flushed brightly, Scylla found she didn’t really care. She closed her eyes to enjoy the flavour fully, letting out little noises of enjoyment.

She finished her food before even Raelle did, and licked her fingers clean.

“Here,” Raelle said behind a smile, holding out a napkin.

Scylla took it with a smile, and her breath caught when their fingers bumped together. Electricity shot up her arm. Raelle’s eyes locked on hers, and Scylla knew she’d felt it too.

There was undeniable attraction between them. Raelle had been quick to declare that her intentions were not nefarious, but Scylla was a little disappointed that she wasn’t intent on seducing her. Maybe it was for the best, because she could tell that had Raelle tried, she would have won in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Scylla wasn’t easy—even as ridiculous as the term was—but she didn’t think she could resist those gorgeous eyes or that little grin.

“My parents used to bring me here when I was a kid,” Raelle said suddenly. She started gathering their wrappers together. “I have a lot of fond memories here. My mother passed a couple years ago, so my dad hasn’t been here in a long time. It has too many memories for him, but I still come here.” She smiled softly, full of love and grief. “It reminds me of the good times.”

Scylla reached across the table and covered Raelle’s hand with her own. To her surprise, and making her fluster slightly, Raelle turned her palm upwards and slid their fingers together. Scylla gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Grief is a difficult thing to live with.”

“Right?” Raelle snorted. They were still holding hands. “I hate when I tell people and the first thing they do is apologize. Like, I get the sentiment. What do you even say in response to that? But it’s so damn awkward.”

Scylla nodded. “I understand completely. I lost my entire family.”

This time, Raelle’s hand squeezed her own. “Yeah, I read about that.”

“Besides all that depressing stuff, thank you for tonight, Raelle. That burger was honestly the best thing I’ve eaten in a long time.”

To her disappointment Raelle pulled her hand free and stood. “I’m glad I could introduce you to this place.” She hurried away to a nearby bin to dispose of everything. When she returned, she was smiling softly.

“Are you ready to end this, or would you like to go to one more place with me?”

Scylla’s heart gave a curious little tug. “I’m curious, so I’ll bite.”

Raelle held her hand out. “Do you trust me?”

She was smiling softly. Even though they were from such different worlds, Scylla felt understood under that gaze. It was the strangest feeling, and she didn’t know Raelle at all. But everything in her wanted to reach out and take that hand, so she did.

“I have no clue why, but I think I do.”

Raelle’s grin broadened. “It’s this baby face.”

Scylla laughed again, uncaring if it was loud and obnoxious. She felt Raelle’s eyes on her face as she laughed and she flushed darkly. Raelle pulled her away from the bench, fingers slotted perfectly between her own. They rounded the restaurant together, pushing aside branches and bushes until they walked into a small clearing with a park.

Scylla paused as Raelle let her hand go and ran over to the nearby jungle gym. She lifted herself up onto the bars and sat down, swinging her legs.

“A park?”

Raelle smirked. “I bet you’ve never been to one.”

Scylla eyed the area. The nearby street light was out, so the only light they had was the moon and the faint light farther down the street. It was eerily quiet here, but she felt safe. Raelle was also right, Scylla hadn’t ever been to a park. She knew what they were, and as a kid she had always longed to experience one. But a park was not for her, her parents would say.

Sometimes she missed them, but most times she was glad they were gone. They had ruined a lot of things for her growing up.

Scylla curiously approached and went over to some of the hazardous looking structures. There was a spinning wheel, a swing, a rusty slide and a see-saw. Raelle was watching her as she ran her fingers gently over the rim of the slide, flakes of old paint breaking off against her skin. Something warm and bubbly rose up in her chest. What was this feeling?

Raelle hopped down and went over to the spinning wheel. “Come on,” she told her.

Scylla watched, flabbergasted, as Raelle squeezed herself into the tiny seat and beckoned for her with a cheeky grin. She wanted to say no—she was wearing an expensive skirt, with _heels._ But how did she say no to that look?

Sighing, she carefully pulled her heels off and set them down by the slide. She went over to the wheel and looked at it with suspicion.

“I don’t think I’d fit.”

“Scared?” Raelle taunted.

Scylla gave her an affronted look. Simply to prove her wrong, she abandoned her dignity and slid into the small metal seat right opposite Raelle and gave her a smug grin.

“Not scared in the least.”

Raelle looked far too pleased with herself. “I’m impressed, Miss Heiress.”

“That’s Lord Heiress to you.”

Raelle laughed. She gripped the smaller wheel in front of her and then started to turn them. Scylla grabbed hold of the railing digging into her back. Raelle made them spin in slow circles at first. Scylla let her head fall back and stared up at the stars. Cool air brushed against her flushed skin and made her hair sway about. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it, and realization slammed her right in the chest.

This was freedom.

“Faster,” she croaked out, throat filled with emotion.

Raelle didn’t say anything, but she obeyed and started twisting them faster and faster. Metal creaked and groaned beneath them and this could very well end badly, but Scylla suddenly didn’t care. She opened her eyes and watched the stars twisting above her and then she spread her arms out.

Maybe she looked ridiculous. A grown woman, turning in fast circles like a little girl. But it felt amazing. Before she knew it, she was laughing in delight and Raelle joined her.

When they finally stopped and wobbled onto their feet, they were both grinning with flushed cheeks.

“Raelle, this was the strangest date I’ve ever been on.”

Raelle’s smile faded away. “Date?”

Scylla shrugged. “I mean, we’re both attractive.” Her eyes trailed over Raelle’s outfit, from the boots to the leather jacket. “I assume I can still tell when a woman is gay.”

Raelle’s mouth opened, closed. She blinked. “I... yes.”

Scylla laughed. “Thank you for bringing me here. I haven’t had fun like this in a long time.”

Raelle took a little step closer. “You’re welcome. Thank you for paying like, four months of my salary.”

“That was only four months salary for you?” Scylla’s face filled with alarm. “How are you paid so little?”

Grinning even broader, Raelle took another step. “I find that so interesting that you actually care.”

“Of course I care!”

Another step. “It’s weird.” Raelle tilted her head. “But like, sexy weird.”

Scylla stared at her. “Sexy weird?”

Raelle nodded. One more step and they were right in front of each other. Raelle seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she reached out and took Scylla’s hand again. Scylla’s heart honestly skipped a beat.

“I’m just a fixer, but, would you like to do this again?”

Scylla took in a short, shallow breath. Where Raelle’s skin touched her it tingled, and she could only imagine what more time with Raelle would make her feel. How could someone do this to her in such a short amount of time?

“I’d love to.”

Raelle’s happy smile was worth everything. She started to turn away, but Scylla tugged her back and Raelle nearly stumbled into her.

“Before we go back to the real world,” she said, throat suddenly dried. “You’re a fixer, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“So you tend to things that need, hm, fixing?”

“That’s... yeah, that’s the point.”

Scylla felt her cheeks heat up, but she pushed on anyway. “Well, I think my lips are a little broken right now.”

For the longest second Raelle just looked at her, but then her eyes widened, then narrowed, then she laughed. “Are you asking me to—”

“Kiss me, yes.”

“And you... oh my god, that was so cute.”

“So will you?”

Raelle’s answer was in stepping right up against her, cupping her cheek and capturing her lips in the single most tender and charged kiss Scylla had ever experienced in her life. She instinctively grabbed into Raelle’s shoulders for support and to keep her in place, and she lost herself in the soft brush of lips and tongue.

When they pulled apart, Raelle’s thumb brushed against her bottom lip and their foreheads pressed together.

“So, all fixed?”

Scylla wanted more. “No.” She kissed her again. “They’re still terribly, irreparably broken.”

Raelle laughed against her lips. “How can I fix something so broken?”

Scylla tugged her closer, desperate for more of her, needing to feel Raelle’s body against her own. Without her heels, she was a little bit shorter. Raelle was exceptionally warm, and she smelt so good.

“You try as hard as you can.”

Raelle tried to laugh, but Scylla kissed her again, harder this time, and Raelle melted against her. They stood there and kissed for what felt like ages, and when they really had to part, Raelle took her hand.

“Come on, Hot CEO Lady, let’s head out before we really get mugged.”

Scylla let Raelle drag her back to her car. She didn’t say anything as they started to drive away, and when she noticed they were heading back to Ramshorn Corp, she took a breath.

“Not here,” she said. Raelle looked at her questioningly. “Take me to my home.”

There was a question in Raelle’s eyes. Scylla suddenly felt very vulnerable. No one knew where she lived, only Anacostia. Even then, she’d never actually been to Scylla’s home either. It was her sanctuary, her little piece of quiet where she went to just unwind and be herself.

Suddenly she wanted to share it with Raelle, to invite this beautiful, warm person into her home and her heart.

Even though there was no possible way, it was like Raelle could read her mind. When she gave a little nod, Scylla’s heart warmed.

She gave the directions and Raelle headed that way, and along the drive they linked hands again. It was maybe a little embarrassing. Scylla was out of her comfort zone.

But she couldn’t help but let this disgruntled, sexy repairwoman woo the heart right out of her. And, she would later discover, it was the best decision she ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always the best motivation to write tons more Raylla. Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is danijaynel


End file.
